coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Alison Oakley
Alison Oakley was a young woman who was picked up by Brian Tilsley while on a night out with her friends at Mahoney's Bar in February 1989. Fresh from an argument with wife Gail, Brian was out to forget his troubles. After dancing with Alison for a while, Brian went off to call a taxi to take them to hers, although Alison was unsure about doing so as she lived with her parents. Moments later, three men rounded on Alison and began assaulting her. Her call for help was heard by Brian, who ran back over and entered the fray in an valiant attempt to protect Alison. However, his opponents quickly gained the upper hand, with their ringleader Darren Whateley reaching for a knife stabbing him, after which the men ran off. A shell-shocked Alison remained motionless as Brian slumped to the ground, however she responded when a taxi driver appeared on the scene and told her to get an ambulance. Brian died from his injuries on the way to Weatherfield General. Alison was subsequently involved in Darren Whateley's murder trial, cheering when he was sent down. She was surprised to read in the newspapers that Brian had a wife and family, although she never introduced herself to Gail and with the trial over she put the incident behind her. Nine years later, Nick Tilsley traced a now married Alison while investigating his father's death, finding her by contacting every Alison Oakley in the phone book. Alison was wary about Nick's request to meet her, only agreeing when he said he was Brian's son and not a reporter. However, she still brought her husband along for protection, and remained only when Nick explained that he just wanted to find out what had really happened, and not to blame her for his father's death. Telling Nick how she'd met Brian and what led to the stabbing, Alison made no attempt to sugar-coat the story for the lad, who clearly hero-worshipped Brian. Nick was especially disappointed to learn that in Alison's opinion, Brian had been looking for a fight and was fired up, but she admitted that he'd been brave in going up against three men to defend her. Nick also asked about Darren Whateley, but Alison had little to say on him, except that having witnessed his lack of remorse in court, the longer he was in prison the better. Unbeknown to Nick and Alison, Darren had been released from Strangeways Jail the day before and had gone to visit Leanne Tilsley, having been contacted by Nick through Leanne. Nick and Alison then parted company and Alison had no further dealings with the Tilsley family. , played by Helen Swift]] :Alison was credited as "Disco Girl" in Episode 2910, but dialogue establishes her first name as Alison. In that episode, she was played by Helen Swift (right). In her return appearances in 1998, Alison was played by Shelley Willetts. List of appearances 1989 *Wed 15th Feb 1998 *Fri 22nd May *Sun 24th May Category:Coronation Street characters Category:1989 minor characters Category:1998 minor characters Category:Characters played by different actors